My Italian Goddess
by MySweetEclipse
Summary: "You've eclipsed my heart" she whispered softly. You've eclipsed my life I think to myself pulling her closer as we drift off to sleep.  No Nessie imprint.
1. Italy Where I First Saw Her

**Attempting to try something new is always a little scary but exciting as well, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic or story at all. Please let me know what you think.**

**Summary: After high school Jacob Black along with his brothers Paul, Jared, cousin Quil Ateara, & Best friend Embry Call decided to go backing around the world. Their adventures lend them to new experiences, and finding out just who they truly are meant to be. (This story will be in Jacob's point of view. Also there are some new characters added to the story that were not part of Twilight.)**

**Rating: M – Brief violence & abuse, langauge, drinking, & always lemons :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just running around seeing what kind of trouble I can cause. :) **

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Chapter One : Italy (Where I first saw her)**

Between the buzzing of the alarm clocking and my brothers arguing over who would when in a fight Thor or the hulk I really had no choice but to get up. Flipping the covers back, I sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Staggering to the bathroom I make it half way before a tripping over Embry's backpack. "Damnit" I curse after my breath, getting up off the floor. I make it to the bathroom and relieve my blabber before it bust. Washing my hands I look up into the mirror. "I look like hell" I whispered to myself. The throbbing in my head wasn't making it any better either. That's the last time I drink with Paul I think walking into the kitchen room.

"Hey Jake. Who would win in a fight the almighty Thor or the sad little green hulk" Paul asked yelling in Jake's direction.

"I don't care and stop yelling." I muttered back grabbing the cereal off the stop of the fridge while pulling the door up to grab the milk.

"Here drink this. It'll help with your hangover" Quil said sliding a glass of some kind of liquid in it. I pick up the glass eyeing it briefly before deciding I didn't wanna know what it was. I took a deep breath and clugged the drink down. It actually didn't taste bad, it didn't taste great but I'd definitely had worth. I continued making my breakfast.

"So Sleeping Beauty did you have fun last night?" Jared said smirking. I just made a face at him.

"Paul said you actually got quite a few numbers. You going to call any of them?" this time is was Embry smiling. I smiled too. I'll admit last night was a blast. Me & Paul went down to the local bar to spend some "quality" brother time. Paul & Jared are just a year older than me but we all graduated together along with our cousin Quil & best friend Embry last year. As a gift to ourselves along with our parents pitching in we decided to take a year or two off before starting college and travel the world. So far we had made it through four countries. We were now it Italy, home of the Romains as Quil always puts it. We arrived two days ago and so far nothing exciting has happened other then searching around looking for a hotel (which for the record was a nightmare.)

"Jake?" Embry called my name waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked my eyes and came back to the present.  
"Yea…oh…wait…what?"I asked forgetting the question he asked.  
"Girls? Numbers? Are you going to call any of them?" Quil repeated for Embry.  
"I'm not taking you drinking again. Apparently you lose brain cells every time I do" Paul joked walking over to the fridge pulling a bottle of water out along with a left over sandwich.

I just rolled my eyes. "Nah I don't think I will. You guys can have the numbers if you want" I answered back to the other guys. It's something we started doing back in Mexico. If one of us got a girl's number that we decided we wouldn't use we'd let the others have it. No use in throwing out potential dates and all.

"Well that's no surprise have you even went on a date since Jessica?" Jared asked looking away. Silence fell over the room when her name came tumbling out of his big fat mouth. As a rule we didn't talk about Jessica my only girlfriend… well now ex-girlfriend… bad break-up. Best not to think of it. I shake my head to get rid of images. Paul leans over the counter and slaps Jared in the head which sparks off a fighting match.

"5 bucks on Paul" –Quil  
"You're on" Embry calls back laughing  
"I'm with Quil on this one" I said. In the end Embry ended up paying us both. I can always tell who would win when my brothers started fighting. Something I picked up over the years. After that we all sat over around the hotel until I got a phone call from a very old friend of my brothers and me grew up with.

"Yo" I answered coolly.  
"Jake it's been forever" the voice called back on the phone.  
"How have you been Emmett?" I laugh back.  
"Great. Rose said to tell you hey." Emmett's booming voice replied.  
"Tell the Beauty Queen I Salve!" I said back.  
"Two days and you've become fluent in Italian" Em laughed.  
"I try. Anyways what's up?" I ask  
"Wondering if you guys wanna meet somewhere & catch up?" he replied  
"Hell yes. I'm fucking bored here" I said.  
"Here's the directions to this great bar see ya soon." He laughed as he read off the directions to a place he called Alcol.

~MIG~

We had been sitting there for three hours now catching up with Emmett and Jasper and Edward who had surprised everyone by showing up as well. Emmett had gotten married to a woman name Rosalie. She was a chef who owns her own restaurant. They had two sons named Kellen and Jackson and were expecting another. He worked as a CEO at some company that helped keep people off the streets and things off that sort. Jasper was the financial manager of the company. He was married to Alice some art student who was studying to be a fashion designer. Edward was the PR guy of the company which worked because I didn't know anyone who wouldn't like Edward. Edward was the youngest of brothers. He had just recently gotten in engaged to some girl named Bella who was also an art student studying to be a writer.

"You guys want another round?" a female voice called.

I looked up to answer and there she was, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen (Yes I know how cliché it sounds but it was still true.) My mouth fell open and I couldn't speak. I just kept staring like the idiot I apparently was.

**Who do you think that is?**

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I just wanna know that it was kinda slow but we have to build. Please leave reviews even if it's just to say hey. Chapters will be posted randomly you may even get more than one in a day. Until next time.


	2. Speechless

**A/N: & here we are again. I'm sorry the first chapter was so short. I'll make this one better. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just running around seeing what kind of trouble I can cause. :) **

"_Gabbriella __Volturi__" she speaks as she held her hand out. I just stared dumbly….Speak you moron speak! I mentally yell at myself. _

"_You guys want another round?" a female voice called._

_I looked up to answer and there she was, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen (Yes I know how cliché it sounds but it was still true.) My mouth fell open and I couldn't speak. I just kept staring like the idiot I apparently was._

**Chapter Two: Speechless (I'm an idiot its official. Jacob Black Village dumbass)**

"Jas! Eddie! Look who it is." Emmett yelled excitedly getting up out of his seat to hug the Goddess in front of us. _Oh God! Please Don't let her be Alice or Bella please please please…._ I repeat in my head.

The girl laughs "How are you boys?" she said as they each took turns hugging her. They each mutter goods and greats. Paul and Jared take turns eye fucking her while Quil and Embry just look her up & down. I kick Paul. "Ow" he yells rubbing his leg. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and the Goddess look at him, the boys eyeing him as if he's lost his mind while the girl ask "are you ok?"

"Oh how rude of us" Jasper says. "Allow me to introduce you guys, this is Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Black and his brother Jared and Jacob" pointing each of us out as he calls our names. She smiles sweetly.

"Gabbriella Volturi" she speaks as she held her hand out. I just stared… mouth hanging slightly open…. dumbly….SPEAK YOU MORON SPEAK! I mentally yell at myself. Paul takes advantage and takes Gabbriella's hand placing a kiss on it "very nice to meet you Gabbriella" he smiles.

She laughs. "How many have you used that one on?" Jared smirks and I about choke on my drink from the laughter. She leans closer to all of us. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Mind if I join you boys?"

"Please Gabby. It's not every day someone makes Paul speechless." Edward laughs. She takes a seat as the waiter comes back "would you guys like another round?" We all shake our heads yes, "And for the lady?" he smiles at her. _Hmmm seems like they know each other. _"I'll have the same." She replies "I'll need to see some ID" the waiter comments and Jasper, Edward and Emmett all look down trying to hide their laughs. Gabby sighs "We go through this every time I come here James. Do you really need my ID?" she smirks. _They do know each other. Wonder if they are seeing each other. _"Rules are rules Gabby." He smiles at her. "What if I told you my uncles were back in town" she replied back. James laugh lightly "Ok ok ok. Anything for The Volturi brothers' niece. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

Gabby rolls eyes as James leaves. Emmett and his brothers start laughing at her. She smiles "I swear he does that every time." Embry looks at Gabby then ask "Are you're uncles famous or sometime?" She laughs and mutters "something like that." James comes back with another round of beers and smiles when he gives Gabby hers. _I don't like that…. Wait why should I care?_

"Tell Vicky I said Salve"  
"I will. She just got back yesterday from Africa" James said a little grudgingly.  
Gabby just smile and waited for him to leave. James stood there for a few more seconds before returning back to work.

"When will he learn" Jasper chuckled  
"Apparently never." Gabby Sighed  
I finally find my voice "So do you live here?" _What a stupid question._  
"Yea I do." She smiled.  
"Duh dummy. She speaks Italian & her Uncles live here" Paul says  
"Shut up Paul" I grumble.  
"No it was a legit question. I moved here when my mother died." She said matter of factly.  
I smile at Paul _Ha! Take that._ Then I thought about what she said "Oh I'm sorry." I say meekly.  
"No it's ok, I was only three. My brother was more affected than me. He was 13." She said.  
We all sat quietly for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say.

Gabby checked her watch, "Ah I'm going to be late for class. Emmett, Jasper, Edward it was great seeing you again. We're still on for the festival in a few weeks right? " she asked getting up. The boys shook their heads yes. "Good. It was nice meeting all of you guys." She took a pen out of her _I hadn't even notice she had one, _and grabbed a napkin. Writing something down on it she smiled sweetly. Her hair falling in her face, she spoke "Well I hope you boys enjoy Italy and all her beauty." With that she hugged all of us goodbye. When it came to my hug I got a kiss on the cheek. _I think she just grabbed my ass!_ "Ciao" she called putting on sunglasses as she ran out of the door.  
Embry and Quil yelled Ciao back as we all chuckled.  
"Does she always assume you'll pay for her drinks?" Jared asked as he took a seat.  
Emmett laughed "No. She doesn't have to pay because of her uncles." We all smiled._ I wonder if I'll ever see her again._

~MIG~

I decided to go home while the rest of the boys went out. I don't think I could handle another hangover just yet was my excuse for bailing. When I got back the suite we were sharing I took a shower. Pulling my clothes off, I started taking things out of my pockets. When I got to my back pocket I pulled out a folded napkin and started at it. I stared at it for a minute or two then I unfolded it.  
_If you're ever in need of a tour guide please don't hesitate to call and even if you're not in need of one I would love to get to know you. (followed by her phone number) Afferrare la Notte ciao. –Gabbriella_ I smiled to myself and went or to my laptop and type in the Italian she had wrote. _Seize the Night. _I smiled to myself. I think I'm going to like Italy.

**A/N: So is this chapter for ya? I know its extremely short but all the chapters will not be as short as these. The reason the first few chapters are short is because of how the story flows and also for a building point. As Jacob and Gabby learn more and more about each other the chapters get longer I promise. So bare with me. **

**Also check out Savage7289. An amazing writer, her newest story Unexpected Circumstances is one of my favorite stories. Check her out. Until next time Ciao. ;)**


	3. Afferrare la Notte Seize the Night

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to get this next chapter up. I've been having a hard time deciding how I wanted this next meeting to go. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just running around seeing what kind of trouble I can cause. :) **

"_It's one of my many talents" she smiled. Yep I'm definitely going to like Italy._

_If you're ever in need of a tour guide please don't hesitate to call and even if you're not in need of one I would love to get to know you. (followed by her phone number) Afferrare la Notte ciao. –Gabbriella I smiled to myself and went or to my laptop and type in the Italian she had wrote. Seize the Night. I smiled to myself. I think I'm going to like Italy._

**Chapter Three: Afferrare la Notte (Seize the Night)**

I picked up the napkin for the eighth time in two minutes. _Should I call her? Maybe she was just trying to be nice….maybe she meant to give it to someone else…..Don't be an idiot CALL HER!_ I picked up my phone after a few more minutes of battling myself. It started ringing _breathe normal idiot_ I yell at myself.

"Salve?" a soft voice sounded on the other in. I look at the clock on the wall. _FUCK! It's 11:00. SHIT she was probably asleep….hey dumbass you're still on the phone….Oh right!_

"Gabbriella?"I ask with a shaky voice. _God I'm such an idiot._

"That'd be me" she yawned "Who's this?" I can hear papers rustling in the background.  
"It's Jacob… Ummm Black…Jacob Black" I reply _smooth idiot real smooth._ I roll my eyes at myself.  
"Oh hey. How are you?"she asked._ Did her voice just perk up? Did she sound excited? Answer her!  
_"I'm good. I didn't wake you did I? I mean I know you said something about a class today…." I trail off God could I sound more stupid…_yes…shut up.  
_"No you're fine. I mean I was asleep but it's good you woke me up. The librarian is giving me dirty looks" she giggled. _She sounds so cute when she giggles like that….and you sound totally gay when you think shit like that._ I roll my eyes again.  
"Librarian?" I ask  
"I'm at the library. I'm studying for a paper." She replied. I could hear the smile in her voice.  
"How do you study with your eyes close?" I joke. _Joking is good, at least you don't sound like a fairy._ God I hate that little voice. _Then we're both on the same page._  
She laughs "A talent of my mine. Hey are you hungry?"  
"I'm straving." I reply smiling. _Gay….shut up….whatever.  
_"Cool. There's this place I love its called Azeglio's. It's amazing. Best food around here. Volete ad unirsi a me? " She said.  
"I don't understand Italian" I admit.  
"Volete ad unirsi a me? Means would you like to join me?" she chuckled.  
I smile "What's the Italian word for yes" I ask  
"Si" she answered  
"Well then Si" I reply. I take down the address and grab my wallet. Closing the door behind, I can't hid the smile on my face.

~MIG~

"Would you like another drink sir?" the waiter asks for the third time in the past 30 minutes. God why can't he leave me alone? Because he thinks you're being stood up, he's probably right the little voice whispers back.

"No Thanks" I reply sighing. Its 11:30 where was she? Maybe I have been stood up.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late" a voice said to me bring me out of the sore mood I was starting to have.  
"Gabby. You're here" I said having a little trouble breathing. She looked amazing. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing a black halter top and black jeans. I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping. She gave me a hug when she reaches the table. God even she smelled amazing. _Clever _the little voice whispered. We took our seats and the waiter took our drink orders.

"Again I'm so so sorry for being late. I had to run back home and clean-up. It took longer than I thought it would" she smiled apologetic.  
"It's no problem. It was last minute. " I replied. I still couldn't believe she was here.  
"So what brings you to Italy? Sightseeing?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. I hadn't even notice the waiter brought them.  
"Kind of, my brothers and me had decided to take a world trip before college and our cousin and best friend decided to come to" I answered.  
"Fun" she smiled. "You guys definitely came at the right time. The festival will be starting here soon"  
I looked at her a little confused.  
"Oh right you don't know what the Festival is" she laughed lightly. "Basically it's a huge week long celebration." She said matter of factly.  
"Sounds fun" I reply.  
"Oh it is. You guys should come. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and the girls will be there" she said looking like she really wanted me to go. How could I say no? I smile to myself.  
"Sure. When is it?" I asked  
"In about three weeks. I could help you get ready for it, if you like?" She smiled slyly.  
Damn she's good. I nodded my head yes and we set plans for the next day. I smiled to myself and the little voice in my head said _I think I'm going to like Italy, don't fuck this up_.

**Leave me reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter. Again I wish to apologize, I got writers block but I'm back on track now :) Next update in a few days. Promise.**


End file.
